Sunset
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: Rufus went, sat down on the bench, and watched as the sun set over the river. "Sheryl, so long as you are happy." He said, as the sun disappeared.


Hey, everyone! New story! I really love this pairing so I had to write a fanfic for it! Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

* * *

Rufus Brama walked through the park, searching for a certain someone. The park was crowded on this lovely, sunny day. Children were running around laughing, elders were sitting reminiscing, and as always, couples were strolling together hand in hand. He always loved coming to the park, for it was a great place to watch and gather information about people. He loved to sit on the bench and observe. However, today, he was on a mission to find the woman that he loved- Sheryl Rainsworth.

"Oh, Sheryl, where art thou?" He asked aloud. "I have to speak to thee."

He had come to the realization during their last meeting that he was in love with her. There was a slight problem though.

'_I am getting married.'_

He thought back to that day. He could see her beautiful, teasing smile as she said those words. He could hear her sweet laugh as she walked away. He could still feel the tears that feel from his eyes. It was almost like they were burned on his skin.

"To think, I wouldst have fallen in love with Sheryl when she is to be wed." He said as he continued walking. He noticed a little florist cart set up along the path. "What better to win thy heart of a woman than flowers?" He yelled triumphantly as he ran up the florist.

A short elderly woman greeted him with a smile. "How may I help you, sir?" She asked.

He looked around at all the different flowers and felt overwhelmed with all the choices. "I doth require your most beautiful arrangement for my love, Sheryl!" He proclaimed proudly.

The old woman giggled at his words. "You're a strange lad, aren't you?" She asked. He became flushed at her words. "I was just joking. It's nice to see a man in love so happy. Sheryl, wasn't that her name?"

Rufus nodded. "Yes, her name tis Sheryl, and she willst be mine!" He replied.

"You know, another man came through about ten minutes ago speaking of a Sheryl." She replied. "It must be a common name."

At this, Rufus felt a shock run through him. Another man…speaking of a Sheryl? It had to be...her betrothed. "What did this man buy?" He asked frantically.

"Hmmm…I think that he bought a rose. A single red rose." She replied.

"Then I will take a dozen!" Rufus declared as he pointed at the roses. He was not going to be outdone by the man who was trying to take Sheryl away from him.

"Such an incredibly strange lad." The lady said as she prepared him a bouquet of a dozen red roses. She then handed them to him and said, "Good luck!" She smiled and waved him goodbye.

He felt a smile rise on his face as he looked at the flowers in his hand. Now, it was time to win over Sheryl! He continued his stroll across the park until he reached the park's riverside. It was a breathtaking sight. The river was a so clear and calm, it was like a crystal. There were benches all along the way where couples would sit and talk and cuddle and kiss.

He had imagined himself and Sheryl sitting there, watching the river as the sun went down. She would rest her head on his shoulder and he would tell her how much he loved her. She would smile at him and then as the sun finally disappeared, they would share a slow passionate kiss.

With this thought on his mind, he became distracted and ran into someone. "Sorry, sir. I was distracted by the dream of a lovely lady." He apologized as he tried to laugh it off.

"Oh, it's alright. I was distracted by a lovely lady too." The man replied. He was a tall, lanky man with neat brown hair, brown eyes, and a goofy smile. He was dressed in a fine, cream colored suit and was carrying…a single red rose.

"Oh, really?" Rufus asked with curiosity. The man pointed at a bench by the river and Rufus noticed a girl sitting on it. She was dressed in an elegant, purple dress with a frilly purple parasol to match. Her light brown hair was put up with not a strand out of place. Then he noticed her eyes and gasped.

"She beautiful, isn't she?" The man began, "Her name is…"

"Sheryl…" Rufus finished. It was Sheryl Rainsworth, sitting on the bench he had dreamed they would share, but she was waiting for this man, not Rufus.

"Yes, that is her name. Good guess." The man said as he smiled. "I am going to marry her soon. Every time I see her though…"

"It's breathtaking. She is a masterpiece." Rufus replied. He felt his chest tighten. What was this feeling?

"Yeah, it is." The man agreed. "Well, I better get going. I'd hate to keep her waiting any longer." He then walked away over to where Sheryl was.

Rufus watched as the man went over and sat down by Sheryl. He watched as they laughed and hugged and talked. He watched as her eyes lit up and her smile shined. Was she truly happy with this man? Was she really…in love?

He laughed. "Oh, to think that the thought of thy wedding once made me happy, yet all I feel now tis pain." He sat down on a bench a little way down from where they were and he watched them. He tried to force a smile on his face, but it never came. Finally, he got up and left, walking back the way he came. As he walked, he noticed the flower shop lady closing up. He ran up to her.

"Hello there, lad." She greeted. "How did it go with your lady?" She asked.

He sighed. "It hath not gone well." He handed her the roses. "Her heart doth belong to another."

The woman took the roses and smiled. "Well, is she happy with this other lad?"

Rufus's mind flood back with the images of the man and Sheryl together. "Quite happy." He replied.

"Isn't that what you want?" The woman asked. "For her to be happy?"

"Of course!" Rufus replied. He didn't even need to think about that.

The lady took his hand and said, "Then don't be sad. Just remember that she is happy." She dropped his hand and finished closing up.

Rufus stood there for a moment and then took off running towards the river. When he reached it, the man and Sheryl were heading out. She noticed him and froze. He waved at them and the man waved back. As he walked past them, he smiled at Sheryl and she just looked at him confused. He went, sat down on the bench. and watched as the sun set over the river.

"Sheryl, so long as you are happy." He said, as the sun disappeared.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
